Little Naruto proves 'em wrong!
by SuperHyuga Yoshi-chan
Summary: When a rat problem invades the Hyuga Manor; Hiashi desperately makes a bet with our favorite Chibi Little Naruto. But getting a chance to see the Eminiem shrine, learn awkward secrets of the Hyuga, make history, and get a pizza party? You bet he's in!:
1. Prolouge

Little Naruto Proves 'em wrong!

By: SuperHyuga Yoshi-chan

Prologue

"Ahhhhhhh..." A Hyuga sighed one lazy Sunday morning. A content aura floated around him as he pulled out a Superman for the near sighted which was hidden under a Dow Jones newspaper. He made himself comfortable on a hammock, getting ready to enjoy what was no doubt a good read. However, catastrophe had other plans. Or as the Hyuga would sometimes say: 'fate knocked me upside the head today!'

This form of catastrophe scurried quickly thought the tall grass. It hurried up the tree which the Hyuga's hammock was hanging by. It then playfully balanced on the edge of the hammock, and then slyly climbed up the newspaper serving as a decoy.

"Hey, what the heck is this?" The Hyuga lowered his newspaper, only to meet eye-to-eye with one of the Hyuga's most disliked creatures!

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" He shot out of his hammock and ran away as quickly as possible.

Neji Hyuga was having a good, no, wonderful day! He had just asked Tenten on a date. Not only that, but he was going on a mission with _just_ her. No Rock Lee, no Guy sensei, nobody. It was going to be just the two of them. And Neji, being the 'sometimes-evil-when-he-wants-to-be' genius he was, had a plan or two to surprise her.

He was just about ready to visualize his third surprise, when he suddenly heard a rustling sound.

"Who's there?" Neji snapped. He didn't like people intruding in on his thoughts. He looked to the left. Then he looked to the right.

_'Huh?' _Neji thought. _'Ah well. Maybe love does make people dellusional.' _ He continued walking on, as if nothing had happened.

Alas my freinds, something did happen. Some bad luck had happened to crawl up Neji's pants; and it was aiming to crawl up to the top of it's head.

"Hee! Hee! Hee! My back tickles!" Neji giggled. Whatever was tickling him was annoying him(although he enjoyed it to some extent). However, fun and games turned into run and be frightened as soon a he spotted a hairy pink tail.

"!" Neji wet his pants and procceded to faint.

And so catastrope continued to roam....

"Hey...dude, is that like, the Hyuga Neji?" A random group of Hyugas walked by.

"Yeah...I think he wet his pants."

"We should take some pictures and blackmail him into letting us date his teammate."

"Dude, that's so evil...I LOVE IT!"

"YEAH!"

Hinata Hyuga was in her room, quietly brushing her Chibi's hair. But there was trouble brewing in a far corner to the left of her room. So I guess dear reader, that you wouldn't be surprised if catastrophe scurried through the wooden floor climbed up the bedsheets, and waltz up to Little Hinata and squeaked a fellow salutation.

_**"!!"**_


	2. Chapter 1

Little Naruto proves 'em wrong!

By: SuperHyuga Yoshi-chan

Chapter 1: The 'rat'tiest bet there was!

It was a...well to be honest, it was a 'not-so-peaceful' morning in the Hyuga household. There were lots of claims of rats and rodents alike being spotted in places; from the bathroom to the Hyuga gardens, and back to corners in the complex that the Hyuga's Byakugan didn't even know existed. And after tons of complaints, questions, and awkward moments, the Hyuga Head(which we can't help but like to hate sometimes) got fed up with it all. And he sought out help from our favorite:hyperactive, knuckleheaded, unpredictable blonde headed ninja of Konoha. Him _and_ his Chibi, of course...

"Uzamaki Naruto, do you know why i've called you here?" Hiashi stared dead into Naruto's eyes; emitting a neutral aura.

"No I don't, Hiashi-san." Naruto said.

"Um, well..." Hiashi nervously stood up and shifted from foot to foot. "We have an intruder  in the Hyuga Manor." He told Naruto quietly.

"What?! How did an intruder manage to infiltrate Hyuga patrol of Chunin and Jonin status?" Naruto was shocked. That was impossible!

"I don't know, Naruto. However, the only thing we know is that it's stealing our rice, it's carrying diseases, and so far it's left everyone it it's path passed out." Hiashi told the orange-clad ninja.

"Wait...it?" Naruto quirked.

"Um, Naruto-san," Hiashi stopped pacing long enough to look him sheepishly in the eye. "The intruder in the Hyuga Compound...is a rat."

"O.M.G! Hiashi-san, that's terrible!" Naruto exclaimed.

"And as the boyfriend of my daughter, I command you to make yourself useful and git' rid of it!" Hiashi yelled.

Naruto blinked for a quick moment, absorbing the awkwardness of the situation.

"Sorry, Hiashi-san, but I can't." Naruto said.

"What!? Naruto-san, I don't care how awkward this situation is, you will get rid of this rat!" Hiashi yelled.

"No! No! No! It's not just that! I'm going to be gone for a S-ranked mission and I might be gone for for about a week. however," Naruto looked back at a miniature him with fox ears and a tail. "I do have a recommendation."

"A recommendation! Oh goody! Who? Who?" Hiashi jumped up and down in excitement.

"Well, how about Little Naruto? He gets rid of all the rodents at our place. Heck, sometimes he even helps out at Sakura's and Sauske's place. Not only that, but he'll charge you 20 yen per rat!" Naruto smiled.

"Yay! Yay! Wait-WHAT?!" Hiashi was shocked.

Now if there was one thing that Hiashi 'strongly disliked to then point of hatred' it was Chibis. Sure, he might tolerate Little Neji every once in a while. After all, he was the Chibi of the Hyuga Prodigy. He scarcely tolerated Little Hinata. As a matter of factly, he dissaproved of her more than he dissaproved of his own daughter.(As impossible as that sounds.)

But he cut Hanabai's Chibi, Hanabai the Cannibal, some slack. He always figured she would get somewhere.

Other than those three(or two) he hated Chibis. Period.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but the thing is...well, I don't know about letting your Chibi do this." Hiashi sighed.

"What? Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because I don't trust him. That, and the fact I don't like Chibis."

"You don't like Chibis? You gotta be kidding me!" Naruto exclaimed.

Little Naruto in the meantime, had been nipping away and dragging something furry out of a corner.

"Besides, i'd rather hire a professional if all that Chibi's gonna do is.._that._" Hiashi gave Little Naruto a funny look.

However, things changed for our little hero when he dragged out not a toy, but a rat!

"Well, well, well! What have we here?" Naruto picked up his Chibi and took the rat out of his mouth.

"Oh really? *Pish* _lucky shot!_" Hiashi sneered arrogantly.

"Naruto? Naru-Naruto, Naruto!"[Oh really? well, I bet that I can get every rat in this house dead or alive.] Little Naruto cocked.

"Well, I bet you can't." Hiashi growled.

"Naruto. Naru-Naru-Naruto! To-Naruto, Naruto, _to_ Naru-Naru-Naru-Naruto."[Fine. I bet I can get every rodent in this house dead or alive. And if I do, you'll dissolve the Branch and main Houses, _and_ throw me and my friends a pizza party.]

"And if you can't?" Hiashi quirked.

"You'll never see a hair of me in thus Compound ever again." Little Naruto said in Chibi.

"That, and your Chibi owner won't be able to marry Hinata." Hiashi added. Little Naruto gasped. He was surprised that Hiashi would put his daughter's happiness at stake; let alone anyone else's. But he **did** put the Hyuga's traditions at stake too.

_"Well, at least we're not betting for money" _Little Naruto thought.

"To!"[Deal!]

"Deal!"

Hiashi and Little Naruto shook hands.

"It is exactly Sunday morning, 11:59 a.m. I want every rodent in this house by next Sunday, exactly at this time." Hiashi sternly said.

"Naruto! Naruto!"[You have my word! Believe it!] Little Naruto grabbed the traumatized rat off Hiashi's desk to dispose of it. He was about to exit, when he turned around.

"To, Naru-Naruto." [Oh, and one more thing.] He turned around.

"What?" Hiashi scoffed.

Little Naruto swiftly tossed the rat on Hiashi's desk and replied(in Chibi of course):

"The first rat...it's free of charge."


	3. Chapter 2

Little Naruto proves 'em wrong!

SuperHyuga Yoshi-chan

Chapter 2: Little Naruto and the Eminiem shrine!

No sooner had I strutted out of Hiashi's office, a brown-haired Hyuga Chibi skidded and collided into the side of my body.

"Oof! OW! Watch were you're going, you- Little Neji?" I quirked.

"Oh, thank goodness you're here, Little Naruto! I watched the whole bet agreement on my webcam, and I know that you're gonna win." He smirked.

"Thanks, man. It's nice to know that someone has my back." I grinned. If you need someone to have your back; Little Neji's the one you call.

"Anyway, I need your help. My Daddy Neji had a rat problem in his room. That pesky rodent is chewing up all of his love letters and the pictures I drew him. And not only that, but it's attacking..." Little Neji glanced around to make sure no one was around to hear us. "The Eminiem shrine!"

"The Emi-what-shrine?" I asked. "What the _fishcake _is that?"

"You mean: _who _the fishcake is that." Little Neji corrected me. "And if you must know, Eminiem is one of the coolest rappers out there." Little Neji smiled.

"What about Jay-Z?" I chided, feeling a good tad offended.

"Ah, he's a'ight." He smirked.

"Oh really? What if I said that Eminiem was: _a'ight_?"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh yes I would!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" A scream that sounded like it belonged to Neji-san ricocheted off the walls and met my ears. I don't think Little Neji heard it though because he was too busy talking smack.

"OH, WELL I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TR-" I promptly covered his mouth with my hand.

"Come on, man. Your Dad is in trouble." I told him.

"Fine. We'll finish this later." He growled. He then proceeded to frog march to his Daddy's room.

"Chibi Art! Chibi Style: Shadow Clone jutsu!" I created up to ten shadow clones, all of them attentive and awaiting instruction.

"Alright. Now you two cover the East wing of the Hyuga compound." I pointed to the shadow clones at my left.

"Hai!"

"You two," I pointed to the two at my right. "You two cover the West wing of the Hyuga compound."

"Hai!"

"And the rest of you," I pointed to the last four in front of me. "You guys stay here in the Main house. I'll call you four in case I need backup; or if I need to be covered."

"Hai!"

"Now MOVE OUT!"

"Hai!" The shadow clones dispersed.

"Aaaaaaah...it's good to be in charge." I smiled. "Now, just to catch up to Little Neji." I sprinted towards the direction I first heard the scream.

{The Eminiem Shrine}

"Here we are..._The Eminiem Shrine!_" Little Neji announced dramatically.

I looked around. The room was well lit with a fluorescent bulb in the ceiling. There were posters of Eminiem(of course) some figurines, and random articles from many events that were way past today. However, there was a stool that had a very recent article on it. An Eminiem cap sat right next to it. Next to the cap was a shot of Little Neji, his Chibi owner, and a blonde-haired, blue-eyed man with a hood on.

"That's Eminiem." Little Neji pointed to the guy in the hood. "He picked me to go backstage with him out of everyone in the **whole **audience. Of course, he let my Daddy Neji come backstage with me. Sometime later, someone wanted to get a picture of us for the press. My Daddy Neji was concerned, but I convinced him that nothing bad would happen. I mean, what's the harm in a picture? So my Daddy said yes, and that's how I got this picture. If you look at the bottom, his autograph is there. It was the best moment of my life; and my most favorite concert ever." Little Neji had a dreamy look on his face.

"You mean you've been to more than one?"

"Yeah! When I was one, I went to one of Mariah Carrey's concerts. But she kept on pinching my stomach, so I bit her finger. After that, my Daddy Neji made me apologize to her." He smiled. "Good times...good times..."

Suddenly a gray ball of fur with a pink tail ran through the room.

"There it is! It's gnawing into the Beyonce section!" Little Neji screamed.

"Not on my watch!" I crouched and pounced towards the the corner that the rat was squeezing into. Unfortunately, I pounced smack dab into the crease; missing the rodent by a mere whisker.

"OH-NO! This is terrible!" Little Neji's skin turned pale.

"Oh no what? That rat isn't planning to chew up that 2008 Essence Magazine article about Beyoncè's most recent CD, is he?"

"No, we have that one framed up on the wall. But I think he's heading for the jackpot."

"The jackpot?"

"Yep. The Beyoncè figurine that Kiba-san stole from backstage. He had to fight off Jay-Z and a billion bodyguards in order to get two of them. That's how we got the most prized possession of the Hyuga clan's hip-hop shrine. If anything happens to that Beyoncè figurine..." Little Neji turned away from me. "It's game over."

"Well, we're not gonna let that happen." I told him.

"B-but Little Naruto, it's GAME OVER! Didn't you just here me say-" Little Neji was interrupted as soon as I smacked him.

"Thanks. I needed that."

"Little Neji, we're going in."

"We're WHAT!"

I sighed in exasperation. "Look, it's either the rat or the Beyoncè figurine." I explained. "So are you in or not?"

Little Neji sighed. He then smiled. "Alright. I'm in. But if I get bitten by that rat, then my medical bills are on you."

"Whatever, man." I smirked.

{The Beyoncè section of the shrine}

In a far-off corner of the Beyoncè section, a small, furry rat was nibbling on the heel of the famous figurine. It seemed to be enjoying it too from the looks of things. However, things were about to change for the little pest...

"Alright. Now on the count of three, we bust in, grab the rodent, and knock it out as fast as we can. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Zero..." I started counting. Then realizing the seriousness of the situation(I mean, this is Beyoncè we're talking about) I rushed. "THREE!"

We charged and knocked the door off it's hinges.(An amazing feat for Chibis our size)

"Alright, _catastrophe. _It's game over for you!" The rat turned around and froze as if he got caught stealing ramen from the ramen bowl.

He then resorted to scowling at us.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM BEYONCÈ YOU BIG MEANY! AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Little Neji charged straight in with his Chibi Byakugan activated.

"Well," I leaned against a wall, checking my fingernails for rat poop. "I guess I'll let you handle this one." I smirked.

{3 hours later}

After leaving Little Neji to deal with his grudge against that rat, I decided to cover some more ground on my own. I also learned some interesting things as well. Turns out, they've had this little 'rodent infestation problem' for a year or two to be exact. I could tell because of all the gnawed holes in the walls. I should know; I gnaw a lot. So I caught a few families of mice and squared off against a huge looking beast of a rat.

Now after all of that drama I went to check on Little Neji.

"Hey Little Neji. How are you holding-_**LITTLE NEJI!**_" I screeched.

What I saw next would probably scar me for the rest of my life. And when I mean life, I mean give me nightmares for the next two weeks!

"NOW TAKE THAT! AND THAT! AND THAT YOU LITTLE-" Little Neji was screaming and kicking at a small, fuzzy mass of blood!

"WOAH MAN CALM DOWN! CALM THE HECK DOWN!" I shouted at the deranged Chibi. I the proceeded to slap the senses into him.

"You...I despise you...destroyer of...hip-hop..." Little Neji then proceeded to pass out. I caught him before he hit the ground.

"Oh brother..." I then proceeded to sling him up and over my shoulders. "At least these guys haven't discovered Trey Songz yet."


End file.
